As One
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: Red and Snow were always one. Series of short Red Snow drabbles. Pure fluff. Rated M just in case.
1. Ruby's Tie

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own Once Upon A Time, it's plot or it's characters.

_So I decided to fill out some prompts for Red Snow. Some are FTL, and some are Storybrooke. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**I****magine your OTP getting ready for a formal event. Person A's tie isn't tightened enough and Person B fixes it for them. Then Person B pulls Person A by the tie in for a kiss and, just as it's starting to get good, smirks and mutters that they have to leave. Person A is left with ruffled hair, red cheeks and a whispered promise of more in their ear.**_

**Storybrooke, AU**

Ruby smoothed out her shirt and pulled on her vest/waistcoat over it, making sure that everything was crisp and clean. As she tightened her tie around her neck, she heard soft footsteps and saw her wife appear in the mirror behind her.

"Hi" She grinned, turning around and wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Hello to you too" Snow replied, smiling into another kiss before pulling away. She then looked Ruby over. "Here, your tie's not tight enough. Let me fix it."

Ruby nodded and let her arms rest at her sides as Snow proceeded to carefully tighten and fix her tie.

"There" She smiled, her hands still gripping the slim piece of material. "You look as dashing as ever. Charming."

Ruby smiled. "Charming huh? You haven't called me that in a while" She grinned.

"Maybe now was the perfect moment"

"Don't I look charming all the time?" Ruby pouted.

"Honey you do, all the time, trust me. Here," Snow gripped Ruby's tie tightly in her hands and pulled the other woman towards her closing the gap between them, kissing her slowly at first but then passionately the longer they carried on.

As Ruby tightened her grip on Snow's waist, the smaller woman pushed her towards the nearest wall, pinning her up against it and kissing her even more intensely than before.

"I love you" Snow whispered in between hot kisses, gripping Ruby's vest in her hands tightly.

Ruby smiled against her wife's lips and grinned wolfishly before flipping their positions, pinning Snow up against the wall where she had been moments ago.

"I love you too" She replied before leaving a trail of wet kisses down Snow's jawline and neck.

Snow moaned in response and melted under Ruby's touch, loving what her wife could do to her in a matter of minutes. Her hands drifted to Ruby's hair and tangled in the lavish brown locks. Ruby continued her assault and gripped Snow's waist tighter as she nibbled on her pulse point, leaving her mark and earning a loud moan in response.

They were startled out of their intense make-out session by a loud knock on the door.

"Mom's, come on, Regina's downstairs waiting and she's threatening to leave you behind if you don't hurry your butts up!" Emma shouted, not even daring to enter her moms' apartment, knowing that they were probably in a position that she really didn't want to see them in.

Ruby stilled as Snow gripped her shoulder's tightly and answered for the both of them. "Coming Emma. We'll be down in a minute"

"Yeah, just make sure you are or Regina's leaving you two behind" And on that final note, Emma left and went downstairs to get back in the car to wait for them.

Meanwhile upstairs, Ruby and Snow stayed in their position, pressed up against each other as their breathing slowed and returned to normal.

"That was close" Snow breathed out, her arms resting lightly around her wife's neck.

Ruby nodded. "Got that right. Although, I kinda wished she walked in"

"Why?"

Ruby smirked. "We have years of traumatizing images to catch up on, and by the way you were moaning, I think that would have been enough to horrify her"

"Why would you want to traumatize our daughter?"

"Because that's what we do as parents"

"Whatever you say Ruby. Come on, let's go. Remember the last time we were late? I don't want to cross a pissed off Regina again"

"Yeah, I think you might be right about that. I think we'd better hurry up"

"Yes. Good idea"

The two of them pulled away and smoothed out their clothes.

"Why are we going with them anyway?" Ruby asked.

"Because it's their rehearsal dinner and we're Emma's parents. It's an important part of the wedding preparations, doing things like these together as a family."

"It's weird though"

"Why?"

"Our daughter's getting married, but it feels like we've hardly spent any time with her" Ruby said, smoothing out her shirt.

"I know, but we're here now, and we can embarrass her all we want" Snow grinned. They both smiled as they fixed their clothes. "Ruby" Snow said after a few moments of silence, looking over at her wife.

"Yeah?"

"Come here"

Ruby stepped closer to Snow and the dark haired woman smoothed out her hair.

"Sorry, I think my hands got a bit carried away." She smiled shyly.

Ruby waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I like it when you get carried away" She grinned.

Snow smiled and gripped Ruby's waistcoat, doing up the button's. "That's better. Now, Charming, we may have been interrupted, but I promise you I'm not finished with you just yet. And when we get home later this evening I promise to pick up right where we left off." She said in a low and husky whisper, directly in her wife's ear.

"I like the sound of that"

"I knew you would. Now come on, our daughter's waiting"


	2. Last Moment?

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own Once Upon A Time, it's plot or it's characters.

* * *

_**Imagine your Person A cradling Person B while they're wounded, thinking the injuries are fatal and this is the last moment they will have together…**_

_**Only to sheepishly realize the reason Person B is groaning in pain so much is because Person A is leaning on the wound and it's actually not as bad as they thought.**_

**Fairytale Land, AU**

Snow ran through the forest closely behind Granny. Suddenly the old woman stopped, her crossbow raised.

"What is it? Is she nearby?" Snow asked, panting.

"This way"

Snow followed the old woman as she veered off to the left, and soon they came to a small clearing which was illuminated by the bare moonlight. Snow gasped and instantly ran to her wife's side, finding her laying unconscious with her hood strung on the floor nearby.

Granny watched as Snow knelt down next to Red and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Red? Can you hear me? Red!"

Red just groaned in response.

"Red, it's me, Snow. Your wife. Please say something" She cried, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Granny and Snow had broken off from the main group once the battle with the queen's army was won, and tracked her to this spot, knowing that Red should have been back at the castle about an hour ago. Snow had started to worry and Granny had agreed to help track her, knowing that something was seriously wrong. Now, with Red laying in her arms, Snow couldn't help but think that this might be their last moment together. They had been through so much with each other to get to this point, and had only just found out that Snow was expecting their first born. Red couldn't leave her now, she just couldn't. She needed her. She was her true love.

Taking in the woman's appearance, she cried harder at the fact that she was covered in blood. She seemed to have a few gashes along her arms and on her cheek's and such, but she must have had something that she could see that was making her bleed so much.

Sniffling, Snow lent forward and kissed Red on the forehead, the taller woman groaning in pain.

"Red, where does it hurt?" Snow asked, placing a comforting hand on her wife's stomach.

"I-I..."

"Please, tell me"

"My side"

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"My side, you're leaning on my side" She wheezed out in pain.

Snow looked down to find that she was indeed pressing against Red's side, and found a rather large gash. Pulling away slightly, Red groaned in relief.

"Thank you"

"Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Red shook her head the best she could. "No. I'm not in as much pain as when you were leaning against me"

Snow bowed her head shyly before helping her wife sit up.

"You're cute when you blush" Red observed, directing Snow to look at her by placing a finger under her chin.

"I'm sorry Red"

"Don't apologize, you didn't know. Are you ok?"

"Yes"

"What about..."

Snow smiled and joined their hands, placing them on her stomach. "She's fine"

Red nodded and let Snow pull her in for a hug. "I was so worried when you didn't return to the castle"

Red wrapped her arm's around Snow the best she could. "I'm sorry. I got ambushed by the Queen's evil slave wolves. She knew I'd be out here on my own and set them on me. By the time I'd taken them all out, the battle was over and I was tired and in pain, so I guess I blacked out."

"It's okay, I'm so glad you're safe. For a moment there I thought I was going to lose you" Snow said, hugging Red just that little bit tighter.

"Did we win?"

"Yes"

"Then I guess we need to go and celebrate. Help me up"

Snow stood up and helped her wife up, wrapping Red's arm around her shoulder so that she could help her walk. Before they started moving, Snow looked up at Red's face.

"I love you"

Red smiled. "I love you too"

Snow grinned back and gripped on tightly as she helped her wife limp back to the castle, Granny taking point in case anything else were to attack them.


	3. Rain

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own Once Upon A Time, it's plot or it's characters.

* * *

_**Imagine your OTP getting caught in torrential rain, laughing hysterically and ducking into a nearby doorway, cuddling together for warmth before they start kissing passionately.**_

**Storybrooke, AU**

Snow had just met Ruby at the Granny's and they decided to brave the weather and go outside, as it looked rather clear. They both gripped hands tightly as they rushed out, the both of them pulling the hood's of their coats up over their heads.

They had just made it halfway down the street when a loud crack of thunder sounded and scared Snow. She shrieked and clutched onto Ruby's arm, trying to get as close to her as she possibly could. Ruby laughed out loud.

"It's ok, Snow. It's just thunder"

"It was scary, ok?"

Ruby grinned. "I'm here, so you don't have to be scared. Come on, let's get home before it starts raining" She said, kissing Snow's forehead and taking her hand once more as they started walking again.

A few droplets started falling and by the time they made it to the end of the street it had started falling more constantly, turning into a light shower. Giggling, they ran across the street hand in hand as it got heavier and heavier, turning into a downpour.

Laughing, they made their way halfway down the street until they found a doorway they could perch under and Ruby pulled Snow under it as the rain got heavier. Panting heavily from running and laughing at the same time. Ruby collapsed against one side of the doorway panting, and Snow lent forward and rested against her, her wet head resting against her chest.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Snow's waist. "You ok?"

Snow looked up at her and smiled. "Yes"

Ruby grinned as Snow looked up at her, the shorter woman's shoulder length raven colored hair thoroughly soaked through. Said woman took one look at her wife and lent up, kissing her passionately and feeling arms snake around her waist.

The rain heavily pounded down on the streets of Storybrooke as the two of them got lost in their own little world, kissing each other like nothing else mattered. Making their way down the street, Emma and her deputy Mulan battled against the rain, heading towards the scene of a possible break-in.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that your mom's?" Mulan asked, squinting across the street through the heavy rain.

Emma looked in the direction of where Mulan was looking and found her mom's making out under a doorway.

She sighed loudly. "I really should arrest them for public indecency, but we have something more important to attend to than arresting my parents for making out, no matter how horrifying it is" She said, grimacing.

Mulan shrugged and smirked at her friend before they started walking again, leaving the two lovebirds to it. Meanwhile, Snow finally pulled away from her wife, but rested her head on her chest once more as she watched the rain.

"Snow?"

"Yeah?"

"I think our daughter and Mulan just saw us making out"

"Too bad. I'm not going to apologize for showing that I love my wife"

"Good point." She smiled, tightening her arms around the shorter woman. "I love you"

Snow pulled away and looked up at her, smiling. "I love you too."

"Come on, let's get you home. I don't want you getting a cold" Ruby said, grabbing her wife's hand as the rain died down a little bit. Snow didn't argue, knowing that she was right, so she let her pull her down the street and to their apartment so that they could dry off and warm up.


	4. Wounded

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own Once Upon A Time, it's plot or it's characters.

* * *

**Imagine your OTP after a huge battle, bandaging each others wounds.**

**Fairytale Land, AU**

Red gasped as her and Snow entered the castle grounds.

"It's OK, Red. Nearly there"

Red had been hit with a particularly bad case of silver protecting Snow and had been severely burned. She had then been shot by an arrow in her leg, giving her a distinct limp in her step. It was so painful that when Snow had tried to take it out, Red had yelled in agony, begging her not to take it out.

Now, the battle was over and they were heading back to their room, and Snow was determined to help her wife the best she could. She had also been injured but not as much as Red had, but they were both in pain and needed to be seen too.

Snow helped Red limp into their room and sat her down on the bed, the brunette gasping in pain as her leg was moved.

"Hold on Red. I'm gonna go and get the healing herbs from Granny. I'll be right back" She said, kissing Red on the forehead and leaving the room.

When she came back, she sat down next to her wife on the bed and told her to take her shirt off she that she could attend to the area where she had been burned. Red did as she was told and removed her shirt, hissing at the movement.

"It hurts so bad, Snow" She whimpered, her eyes scrunched shut in agony.

"I know, but I'm gonna help ease the pain" She said, tucking a piece of hair behind Red's ear and kissing her sweetly.

Red held her arm up as Snow carefully applied Granny's home-made herbal paste to her large burn on her right side. She couldn't help the cry that escaped her mouth as the paste touched the burned skin, and Snow felt a tear run down her face as she watched her wife whimper in pain.

"Shush" She cooed. "It's gonna be over soon. I promise" She said softly as she kissed Red reassuringly on her forehead.

Red nodded in response and gritted her teeth through the pain, needing to show that she could be strong. Soon enough Snow was finished bandaging it up, and the only major thing left to deal with was her leg. Snow got down on her knees and knelt in front of Red, studying her pant-clad legs.

"How do you want to do this?" She asked, looking up at the other woman.

"Just pull it out"

"Are you sure?"

Red nodded. "Yes, just please pull it out. It's killing me!"

Snow nodded and kissed her before kneeling back down, her hands firmly gripping Red's left thigh. "OK, here goes. One...two...three!"

Red cried out in agony as Snow pulled out the arrow that was embedded deeply in her leg.

"Shush, it's OK Red. It's out. Here, let me put some paste on it and I'll bandage it up"

Snow applied the bitter paste to the second wound and bandaged it up before Red surveyed her wounds.

"Take your shirt off" Red whispered.

Snow nodded and took off her shirt so that Red could survey the damage.

"Red, is everything OK?"

Un-shed tears glistened in Red's eyes. "I'm sorry for not protecting you better"

Snow cupped her wife's face so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Red, it's OK. You can't protect me all the time. I'm going to get hit sometimes."

Snow reassured her by kissing her softly before letting her get back to tend to her wounds. Red used the rest of Granny's paste on Snows cuts and scrapes and when they were finished, they changed and laid in bed together. Red laid down on her back as Snow curled into her side, her head resting on her chest as she was careful not to knock Red's silver burn.

"Snow?" She asked as she stroked Snow's hair.

"Yeah?"

"Are you two OK?"

Snow rubbed a hand over the small bump of her stomach, then nodded against Red's chest, kissing her clavicle reassuringly.

"Yes. We are"

"Good." She replied, her hand still running softly through Snow's shoulder length raven colored hair. After a few moments she broke the silence again. "Snow?"

"Yes Red?"

"Do you think my fur will mark?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was burned with silver. Do you think I'll have a mark on my fur the next time I turn?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious"

She did in fact have a mark the next time she changed, and when Snow examined her, she found a rather large, darker mark in Red's fur above her right shoulder, showing off where she had been burned. It was originally intended for Snow, but due to Red protecting her pregnant wife, she had taken it instead, and instead of regretting being burned, she wore the mark proudly, reminding her that she had in fact protected her wife and their unborn daughter, saving them both.


	5. Breakfast

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own Once Upon A Time, it's plot or it's characters.

* * *

**Imagine your OTP: person B is preparing breakfast and person A sneaks up to him/her and wraps his/her arms around person B's waist, and at the same time, person A's kissing person B's neck, whispering some sweet stuff in their ear.**

**Storybrooke, AU**

Ruby sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looking around, Snow was missing from the bed, but her location was revealed when she smelt the sweet smell of pancakes drift into the bedroom. Smiling, she got up and padded out the room, peeping her head around the corner and smiling at the sight.

There, at the cooker was her wife, blissfully unaware that she was being watched, making breakfast. Smirking to herself, Ruby silently moved into the room, sneaking up behind Snow and wrapping her arms around the shorter woman. Snow instantly tensed and jumped, gasping at the unexpected action.

"Where'd you go? I thought we were having a lie in today" Ruby whispered into her ear.

"Damn it Ruby!" Snow scolded, her heart rate returning back to normal.

"Sorry. I wanted to surprise you"

"And I wanted to surprise you. Hence the reason I'm making you breakfast."

"You're making me breakfast?"

"Yes. I know we wanted a lie in but-"

"But what?" Ruby asked, kissing her way down Snow's neck.

"But, I wanted to do something nice for you"

"Hhm"

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna need to calm it down"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I'll burn the pancakes"

"And..."

Ruby looked up and could see a blush creep up Snow's face. She smirked at her wife's silence.

"Exactly"

Snow's eyes fluttered shut momentarily as Ruby's soft lips caressed their way down her neck and along her exposed shoulder, where she left a series of feather weight kisses before making her way back up to the spot behind her ear, where she kissed Snow's special spot.

"I love it when I can make you speechless" Ruby grinned, pressing soft kisses to the spot behind Snow's ear.

Snow gulped loudly. "Ruby..."

"I know, carry on" She said as her kisses slowed down to a slower pace than before.

Snow smiled. "Good girl."

Now that her wife had stopped distracting her, she continued on with what she was doing, amazed that she hadn't burnt the food. Flipping over the pancake for the last time, she plated it up with Ruby still attached to her and then turned to face her.

"Hi" Ruby grinned.

Snow rolled her eyes and lent in for a kiss, not expecting Ruby to wrap her arms around her even tighter and pull their bodies flush together. Snow's hands tangled themselves in Ruby's hair as she kissed her way slowly down her jaw and along the line of her neck, stopping to nip at her pulse point.

Feeling Ruby suckle on her neck, Snow couldn't help but let out a loud moan. Ruby smirked at her wife and sucked a little harder before pulling away.

"I'm so glad Emma moved out" She smirked.

A breathless Snow rolled her eyes before pulling Ruby closer by the back of her neck. "Shut up and kiss me"


	6. Thunder

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own Once Upon A Time, it's plot or it's characters.

Ok, so this will probably be the last one of this series, as I have other stuff to write. But, I may add to this when I feel the need to write a Snow and Red one shot, so thank you to everybody who read and added to alerts and faves etc, it really means a lot. For now I'm gonna mark it as complete, but enjoy!

PS - Important note for this one-shot: The curse never happened.

* * *

**Imagine your OTP calming their child(ren) in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm.**

**Fairytale Land, AU**

The rain poured down upon the castle as the thunder roared outside. Inside, in their room, Red and Snow were curled up together in their bed. Another roar ripped through the sky and Snow turned over, rolling into her wife's warm embrace and snuggling into her chest. Red adjusted and wrapped her arms a little tighter around the shorter woman, making her feel safe.

A few moments later and a particularly loud roar ripped through the sky, illuminating the castle walls. Ignoring it, Red and Snow cuddled together the closest they could and carried on sleeping.

A few minutes later there was a knock on their door and Snow slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw being Red. She blinked a few times before pulling away. Red whimpered at the loss of comfort and warmth, but Snow kissed her reassuringly,

"Shush, I'm not going anywhere" She whispered, letting Red keep her arms wrapped around her. "Come in" She spoke up, and the door opened.

In walked a sleepy and upset looking five year-old Emma, who was clutching her favorite teddy in her arms.

"Emma?" Snow asked in concern, sitting up a little.

A tear ran down Emma's face and she sniffled, her eyes ready to overflow with even more tears. Snow sat up alarmed, much to Red's disappointment, and opened her arms wide. Emma ran up to her and jumped into her arms, immediately crying into her mother's chest.

When she heard crying, Red woke up and sat up to find her daughter crying in Snow's arms. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, shuffling close to her family. Snow sighed when she felt Red's warmth behind her and looked down at their daughter.

"What's wrong Emma?" Snow asked softly.

"I-It's s-scary" She stuttered, a fresh set of tears running down her face.

"What is?"

"T-thunder"

Snow looked up at Red, her eyes silently asking what they should do. Red took in Emma's appearance and placed a comforting hand on her back, rubbing in soothing circles.

"Why's it scary?" She asked, feeling one of Snow's arms wrap around her waist.

"It's loud and big"

"It's ok, Emma. Your mom was just like you" She said, looking at Snow.

Emma looked from Red to Snow. "Really?" She asked curiously.

Snow nodded. "I was just like you were. I used to be afraid when I was a little girl too, and even when I was big"

"Why?"

"I never had anybody to help me until your mama" Snow smiled.

Emma looked up at Red. "How did you help her?"

"You want me to show you?" Emma nodded enthusiastically and Red pulled away and lit one of the candles that rested beside her and Snow's bed.

"What now?"

"Now, we sit together and watch the thunder together. Get comfy"

Emma did as she was told and nestled herself in Snow's arms. Red slid in behind her wife so that Snow was sat in between her legs, and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her in tightly so that they were all snuggled together. Snow finished it off by pulling the blanket up over their legs.

As they watched the thunder together, Emma flinched a few times but soon enough the more she watched it, the more enamored she became with it. She even started to enjoy it. When she started growing sleepy, Snow proposed that they put her to bed.

Knowing that Emma would be upset if she didn't wake up in her parent's room, Red suggested that they keep her in their room just for the night. Snow agreed and went to placed their daughter in between them, but Red stopped her and made her place the little girl on her side.

"I wanted to cuddle with you" Red shrugged.

Snow smiled and kissed her wife before shuffling close to Emma, ready to sleep. Red slid in behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, becoming the big spoon as she nuzzled into her neck.

"I love being a parent sometimes" Snow sighed, shuffling back so that her back was flush against Red's back.

"So do I" Red agreed, kissing her neck.

"I love you Red"

"I love you too Snow"


	7. Exchanging News

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own Once Upon A Time, it's plot or it's characters.

_Hey guys, enjoy this one! I had some free time so I wrote another drabble :D_

* * *

_**Imagine your OTP telling their child he/she is going to have a little brother/sister.**_

**Storybrooke, AU**

Emma gripped at Regina's hand tightly as they made their way up the stairs to her parents apartment.

"Emma, my dear, you don't need to grip my hand quite as tight as you are. What's wrong?"

Emma stopped and looked at her wife. "Sorry, but when was the last time my parents called me to their apartment and requested your presence?"

Regina thought about it for few moments. "Last week. Thursday I do believe. We had our movie night with them"

Emma just shook her head, Regina smirking before Emma turned around and continued walking, pulling her wife along with her.

Meanwhile, Snow was getting flustered the more she was running out of time. Red walked into the bedroom from the kitchen and watched her from the doorway.

"You don't think this is too revealing do you?" The raven haired woman asked as she studied herself sideways in the mirror, her hands running over her slightly bigger stomach.

Red shook her head before walking over to her and wrapping her arms around her from behind. "Snow, darling, you look perfect"

"You don't think this gives things away too easily? What if they notice?"

"Stop worrying, my love. They won't notice until we tell them. Just calm down, they'll be here any second" That's when they heard a knock at the door. "See, stop worrying, they're here." Red placed a loving kiss to her cheek before pulling away to answer the door.

Snow watched as her wife walked over to the door and made herself comfy on the sofa.

Red opened the door and smiled at the sight of her daughter and her wife. "Hey guys" She greeted happily, pulling Emma in for a hug. She then pulled Regina in for a hug before letting her go and inviting them in.

"Hi Mom" Emma greeted, hugging Snow before sitting down on the other couch.

"Hi honey" Snow smiled, trying to hide her nervousness. She still found it strange, even to this day, to have Emma, a fully grown woman call her 'mom'.

"So, I'm assuming you didn't call us here for our usual movie night." Regina said, taking a nervous Emma's hand into her own. It wasn't lost on her and she knew she was just like Snow, the two of them sharing so many similar traits it amazed her sometimes.

Red gripped Snow's hand tightly within her own and she joined her wife on the couch, trying to ease some of her nervousness. She had to admit she was scared too, but she was always much better at hiding it than the shorter woman was.

She shook her head in response to Regina's assumption. "On that you would be correct. It's not even Thursday yet. Me and Snow have something we want to tell you. Ever since you two got married we've been thinking about something and we finally came to a decision about two months ago. We wanted you and Regina to be the first ones to know" Red said, holding her wife's hand tightly within her own. She looked over at Snow expectantly, knowing that the other woman had wanted to be the one to announce the news.

Snow sat forward, matching her wife's stance and pulled one of Red's hands onto her stomach to give them the hint and to try and calm herself, Red's hands always seeming to soothe her no matter where they were on her body. She didn't care what anybody said, telling your grown up daughter this kind of news was strange to her, making it a little awkward.

"Emma, you're gonna have a little baby brother or sister"

Snow knew there was no going back once the words had left her mouth so she just lent into Red's embrace, the taller woman placing a comforting hand on the small of her back.

Emma just froze on the spot. Regina brought her back into the world by waving a hand in front of her face.

"Emma?" Snow said shakily, hoping that she hadn't horrified her daughter.

Regina looked at her wife. "Emma, dear, are you OK?"

Emma shook her head of her haze, looking at everybody was staring at her with worry evident on all their faces.

"Yeah. You're pregnant?"

Snow smiled and nodded as Red took her hand off her stomach, pulling up her loose-fitting shirt to reveal a small bump.

Emma just gawped at her mother, not believing that she was really going to have sibling after all these years. She was a grown woman and yet her mother was having another baby. Hell, it wasn't long after they had gotten married that Regina had expressed her growing want for them to have a baby.

"Are you OK with this Emma? We just wanted another baby so bad. We've always wanted a big family." Red said, her hand covering her wife's bare stomach.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. It may take some getting used to but I think I'm OK with it. Who's gonna tell Henry?"

Snow looked at Red and then back at her daughter. "Maybe we could have a family day together and tell him then, I don't know. It's up to you. He's gonna go nuts, in a good way that is"

Red laughed, knowing that her grandson would be ecstatic at the news. "That he will be"

"Also, we have some news for you" Emma said, still gripping Regina's hand tightly.

Her parents looked at her curiously. They could tell that even with the news now out in the open their daughter was still nervous. "What's wrong Emma?" Snow asked, pushing her shirt back down over her stomach.

"Me and Regina have some news of our own"

"Tell us Emma" Red said softly, not wanting Emma to close up.

"Me and Regina have an appointment on Friday at the doctor's office"

Regina decided to take over and tell them the news. "Snow, it looks like you're not the only one pregnant"

"Emma, are you pregnant?" Snow asked hesitantly.

Emma looked up in shock, instantly denying it. "What? No! I'm not the one who's pregnant"

Her parents then looked over at Regina, who nodded in conformation, her free hand going to her still-flat stomach. "I am indeed pregnant"

Red and Snow looked at each other. To say that they were both shocked was an understatement. Today they had told their only daughter that they were pregnant and it ended up being an exchange, Emma revealing that they were going to get another grandchild.

"What does Henry think about this?" Snow asked.

"We haven't told him yet. We wanted you guys to be the first to know."

Snow's free hand went to her forehead. "I think I need to go lay down"

She got up and made her way over to her and Red's bedroom. Red shrugged and let her daughter and her wife out before curling up behind Snow on the bed, sensing the other woman's shock.

"Snow, you OK?" She asked softly, kissing her nodded as she felt Red's hand slide

down and rest over her stomach protectively. "I think I am"

"I can't believe Regina's pregnant. Now we've got two pregnant women to keep an eye on. It's gonna be crazy."

Snow turned over in her embrace and raised an eyebrow. "And what does that mean?"

Red shrugged, smiling. "Nothing, love. Just that now we have two babies to care for and not one."

Snow looked up at her wife and smiled softly. "I love you"

Red grinned back, placing both her hands on Snow's stomach the best she could. "I love you too, and our pup"

Snow's smile grew even wider, loving it whenever her wife called their baby 'pup'. It was a little sentiment that she'd used when Snow was pregnant with Emma. Red had always expressed how she wanted a small pack that she call her own, and she'd used the term whenever she referred to their growing baby. She still used the term on Emma from time to time, especially after Emma had finally learned to control her wolf, albeit with help from not only her but also Snow and Regina.

Now with Snow being pregnant with their second, Red couldn't help but use the term, the word feeling so natural when it came to them and their family.

They both lent in and sealed their lips together, the both of them communicating nothing but love and affection at the thought of expanding their family.


	8. Sailing

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own Once Upon A Time, it's plot or it's characters.

I started this one just after the season finale. I'm sad Meghan has left the show, but I still ship Red Snow, so here you go. This one is basically my little 'imagining' of their first night on the ship. Enjoy!

* * *

Red's hair fluttered about in the wind as she sat with her back up against the side of the ship. The evening air was warm as she surveyed the other people on deck. To save Henry they had decided to bring some extra man power. She smiled as Mulan milled about on deck, checking things to keep herself occupied. She had left Aurora in Storybrooke, albeit reluctantly, to make sure that the town was safe alongside Belle. However, as much as she hated leaving her girlfriend, Emma was her best friend and she would do anything to help her and her family get Henry back.

Her gaze then drifted to Gold who was stood watching Hook steer the ship. He'd literally been there all day. Red knew that if he could stare daggers Hook would have been long dead by now.

A flash of blonde hair appeared in the corner of her vision and she turned to see Emma about to go back down below deck, her arms filled with blankets. She nodded at her mother before disappearing down below, the two of them sharing a heart to heart mother-to-daughter talk about Henry only a few minutes ago. Now she was going downstairs to comfort her wife, just like Red had told her to.

Red was brought out of her haze when she heard a familiar voice. "You always did want to travel on a ship someday."

Red looked up and smiled, her wife stood in front of her with a blanket draped around her shoulders. Her face was illuminated in a soft orange glow from one of the many lamps that were littered about hanging just above the deck.

"That I did" Red smiled, opening her arms.

Snow smiled and knelt in between Red's legs, kissing her softly before placing her back against her front. Red's arms wrapped around her waist straight away and she smiled at the feeling, grateful that she had her wife there with her as they ventured into another realm to find their grandson. She knew that they'd been reminded of the true value of family that day and she wanted nothing more than contact with her wife.

"Why are you up here? I'm cold downstairs." The smaller woman said, a shiver running down her spine.

"I just needed some time to think that's all. Plus, it's kind of peaceful up here once you get used to the sound of the waves and the creaking of the ship."

Snow felt her wife bury her head in her neck, inhaling her scent. She knew why she was doing it, the taller woman using it as a coping method. Snow couldn't blame her. Their grandson had been kidnapped and he meant the world to them too, not just his two mothers.

She felt Red push aside some of her shoulder length hair and miss her bare neck, making her shiver. "Red!" She giggled, squirming in her wife's hold. Although no matter how hard she tried she was no match for the brunette's incredible strength.

When they sobered a little Snow let herself relax into her embrace. "What were you and Emma talking about?" She asked as she rubbed Red's arms, which were wrapped tightly around her small waist.

"We had a heart to heart. She was feeling a little down about Henry. No one else saw it so I confronted her and she broke down. She's just gone down below now to talk with Regina. Is that where you've just been?"

Snow nodded. "Regina was devastated. Everything's happened so fast, but at least she has Emma and us, as much as we find it awkward to be around her sometimes. We also had a heart to heart and she seemed OK when I left her"

Red nodded and nuzzled into her wife's neck, savoring the feeling of her being in her arms. "Even though it's not under the best circumstances, I'm glad you're here with me. I'm glad we're doing this as a family, no matter how much we might dislike some of that family" She growled, her gaze landing on Gold.

Snow reached up and cupped her wife's face backwards with one of her hands, rubbing at her jaw slightly. "Calm down, mama wolf. I'm glad we're together, and I'm glad we can be there for Emma and our daughter/mother-in-law."

"Me too" The taller woman said, letting her head rest back in the crook of Snow's neck, feeling herself calm down at the soothing rubbing on her jaw.

Snow shivered. "Come on. I'm cold. Let's go down below. I'm cold and tired"

Red nodded and yawned at the mention of being tired, the days events finally catching up to the werewolf. Snow stood up and offered her hand, the blanket still draped around her shoulder's. They walked over to the hole that led down below, but stopped in front of Mulan, who was pacing.

"You OK Mulan?" Red asked, wrapping an arm around her wife's waist.

The Asian woman looked up and nodded. "Yes. Thank you for your concern"

"OK. Just let us know if you need anything, we've got your back"

Mulan nodded and pulled her leather jacket tighter to her body, trying to keep more heat in. Her sword dangled at her waist as Red and Snow nodded before making their way down below. They made it down just in time to hear their daughter complaining.

"What the hell!"

Red and Snow found her in the sleeping quarters, Regina sat on the top bed sniffling, just how Snow had left her.

"What's wrong Emma?" The raven haired woman asked.

"There's not enough beds"

Red rolled her eyes, her grip on Snow's waist growing even tighter. "Emma, it's a pirate ship"

"I know that" The blonde huffed. "I just thought that it would have more beds due to the fact that there's supposed to be a whole crew on board."

"Calm down, dear. I'm sure it will be fine. We can take a bed each. Your mothers on the bottom and us on the top" Regina suggested, the usually composed woman still sniffling at the loss of their son earlier that day.

Emma looked up at her wife, sighing in defeat at the sight of her tears. "I suppose you're right" They shared a look between each other, Emma apologizing for her complaining with nothing but her eyes.

Red and Snow shared a look of their own, knowing that their daughter would do anything to keep Regina from being upset, no matter how annoyed she was herself. Emma tended to get irritated rather than cry and this was her way of showing that the days events were catching up with her.

Red reached out and placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder, to which Emma smiled gratefully, before stepping back and letting her take her boots and coat off. The blonde hoisted herself up and onto the top bunk next to her wife, watching as her mother's took their own shoes and coats off.

"Jeez, how can you be warm like that?" Emma exclaimed, looking at Red's bare arms.

The werewolf shrugged, Snow answering for her. "She's naturally warm like that. How do you think I kept myself warm whilst we stayed in our cabin when I was pregnant with you?"

Red smiled as she pulled off her boots, sharing a look with her wife. Emma looked at her confused as Regina rested her head on her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Snow glanced at Red and then up at her daughter. "Whilst I was pregnant with you, me and Red went on a little vacation to our cabin in the woods. It was cold at night and she kept me and you warm whilst you were in my tummy"

A small grin tugged at her lips and Red's too, Emma's shocked face making them let go and laugh out loud. Emma looked at her wife who was grinning and then back at her mother's. "Wait. Because I'm a wolf as well does that mean I'm warm like that too?" She asked, looking at Red specifically. Red just shrugged and Emma looked back at her wife. "Am I warm?"

Regina picked her head up off if her shoulder, linking their arms together. "Of course. Ever since we started dating I thought that you were abnormally warm. I grew to love it and haven't thought about it until now"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Regina shrugged. "I didn't think it was important. Why are you worrying about it so much?"

Emma sighed and rubbed her forehead before looking at her parents accusingly. "I hate you guys" She mumbled as if she were a ten year old.

Red and Snow laughed, high-fiving before sitting down on their bunk. "I love my daughter" Red gushed as she waited for Snow to finish taking off her shoes.

Snow smiled. "So do I" She said in a teasing tone.

Emma just groaned as she fell back on the bed, covering her face with one of the pillows. Regina just snickered at her wife's antics, the mood cheering her up slightly after their son being taken from them earlier in the day.

Red and Snow just laughed at their daughter. Red kissed the side of her wife's head and then stood up, resting her arms on the bunk above. Regina looked at her and then nudged Emma.

"What?" She mumbled from under the pillow. Regina just nudged her again. "What?!" Emma growled, sitting up and removing the pillow from her head to glare at her lover. She then followed Regina's gaze towards her mother, blushing.

Red just smirked. She the reached out and took one of Regina's hands into her own and then one of her daughter's. "I just wanted to let you two know that you're not in this alone"

Snow joined her wife and placed a comforting hand on the small of her back. "Yes. We're going to do this as a family. We're here for you and we will find Henry, together."

Emma glanced at Regina and moved closer to her, allowing the brunette to lean against her. The blonde smiled genuinely at her family and smiled. She then lent forward and hugged her mother's, Regina doing the same in a rare display of affection to her ex-enemies.

"Thanks" The blonde sniffled, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Regina just pulled her into her and kissed the top of her head. Red and Snow shared a look before they sat down on their bunk below. Snow waited for Red to make herself comfortable and then slid under the blankets. Red held her arms open wide and Snow snuggled into her, her head resting in the crook of her wife's neck as they lay face to face as they lay in a tight embrace. Snow breathed in her lover's unique scent and felt the werewolf's warmth surrounding her.

Above them Regina was doing the same, her head resting on Emma's chest as she heard her heart quietly thumping beneath her ear. The steady rhythm set her at ease as she snuggled into her, now noticing the heat that Red had mentioned. Shaking it off, she focused on her lover, feeling Emma's arms wrap around her tightly. Soon enough their breathing evened out and they both let sleep overtake them.

Below, Snow was waited for a bit before whispering. "Red, are you still awake?"

Red looked into her wife's eyes and smiled. "Yeah" The smaller woman lent up and kissed her before pulling away, insecurity lacing her features causing Red to frown and tighten her arms around her. "Snow, what's wrong?"

The smaller woman sighed, snuggling into her wife. "I just want everything to be OK"

Red guided one of her hands up to the back of her head, tangling her fingers through her lover's raven locks. Her fingers started massaging Snow's scalp soothingly, already calming her down.

"Everything's going to be fine. We're doing this as a family, and I'll be here with you every step of the way"

Red felt Snow nod against her chest. "Just promise me one thing"

"What?" The taller woman asked.

"If I get cold you'll wolf out and keep me warm?"

Red grinned, knowing that not only her but Emma too would be wolfing out to keep their wife's warm. She also knew she couldn't say anything but yes as her wife wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Yes dear"


	9. Snowed In

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own Once Upon A Time, it's plot or it's characters.

_Ok, so I had this idea and I needed to take a break from my other story that I'm writing, so enjoy!_

* * *

**Storybrooke, AU**

Ruby and Snow were snowed in. Actually, they were more than snowed in. They were trapped with Emma, Regina and Henry in the mayor's mansion. The previous night they had arrived for their annual movie night, which Emma and Regina had decided to host for once, and stayed over as it was too late to go back to their apartment.

When they woke up they found that the snow had fallen much more than they thought it would, making it impossible to actually go anywhere. Shrugging, Ruby pulled Snow downstairs with her once they were dressed and Regina made them all breakfast. It was a nice change, all of them together, including Henry, for a family breakfast. These were the days when Snow and Regina got along and they could go for more than five minutes without having an argument. It was becoming the norm for them, and as Emma looked over at her other mother, who was mirroring Henry by stuffing her face with syrup-laden pancakes, she knew not one of them would have it any other way.

When Regina had finished her food she placed her cutlery down on her plate and cradled her cup of coffee in her hands. "So, I think it's safe to assume we are all here for the day. Is there anything you would like to do?" She asked.

Emma looked over at her mothers and then at Henry before they all looked back at Regina shaking their heads. "You have any ideas?"

Regina shook her head at her wife, really not having any clue as to what they would do to keep themselves occupied. "Maybe you could make yourselves useful and clear the paths and driveway out front so that we could maybe get out of the house"

Emma groaned as she glanced at her wife. "Regina, really? Can't we just enjoy the day and play in the snow?"

Regina shook her head at her wife's childish antics before Snow stepped in. "I think it's a great idea"

Regina smiled in victory as she took another sip of her coffee, this time grateful for Snow's input. Ruby whined from beside her. "Honey, really? It's my day off, do I have to?"

"Yeah, do we have to?" Emma added, really proving that Ruby was indeed her other mother.

"Since you two have volunteered yourselves, you can go and clear the snow whilst me and Snow here discuss what we could do when you are finished."

Emma and Ruby looked at each other and groaned at the same time, really not wanting to do it. However, if Regina was the one telling them to, they really had no choice in the matter. When they realized that the former queen wasn't budging on the idea, they decided to just go with it.

Ruby kissed Snow before she got up to pull on her boots, winter coat and gloves. When she finished pulling on her red beanie both her and Emma begrudgingly made their way outside.

A few hours later Snow and Regina went to find them as they hadn't come back inside, taking much longer than they should have. What they were met with they definitely didn't expect. Anywhere else it would have been an extremely unusual sight, but here in Storybrooke it was the norm. Out on the lawn two wolves danced around each other, Henry in between them giggling as they played fetch with him.

He threw the large stick he had picked up and Regina and Snow watched as the two wolves raced to retrieve it. The large black wolf reached it first, but only by inches as the other, large white wolf brought up the rear. Emma really could give her mother a run for her money when she wanted to.

"Are we really seeing this?" Snow asked in disbelief as Ruby dropped the stick at Henry's feet.

Regina looked on in equal disbelief, only just acknowledging Snow's words. "Yes, I do believe we are" She replied, looking on as her wife stole the stick before Henry could pick it up, her mother chasing after her.

Ruby's tongue lolled to the side of her mouth as she ran after Emma, loving that they could be so carefree together. All she had ever wanted was this, to have a pack with Snow, and she was well on her way towards it. She was happy that she could help her daughter with her own wolf, and she had learned to love her own over time, now content to just be. However, it never ceased to amaze her every time Emma transformed, a large wolf the color of pure white snow taking her place. She really did live up to Snow's namesake, and that's what made Ruby proud. She had both of her mother's in her.

Now, as she ran behind her, they dodged in between and around Regina's apple trees, the deep snow slowing them down a little. Emma suddenly dodged to the side, making Ruby crash into one of the apple trees. The white wolf slowed down to check that her mother was alright, and when Ruby got up and just shook herself off, she continued running up the garden, joining Henry around the front of the house once more.

_'You'll have to do better than that to beat me, Emma'_ Ruby thought as she chased after her.

She rounded the corner to see her daughter sat perfectly in front of Henry, her tongue lolling out of her mouth panting and her tail wagging madly in the snow behind her. Ruby trotted up to her and placed herself down next to her, waiting for the next round.

As they ran down the garden once more, they were interrupted by a door slamming. Emma and Ruby stopped what they were doing and turned to see their wives stood in their winter clothes with smiles on their faces. Emma and Ruby glanced at each other knowingly before running towards their wives head on, the stick long forgotten.

As Emma played with Regina and Henry, Ruby had playfully pinned her wife down on the snow, her long black hair splayed out beneath her head. Snow laughed and reached up, her gloved hand coming up to lovingly rub her wife's muzzle. The wolf whimpered approvingly and Snow grinned, sitting up so that she could kiss her snout. The raven haired woman smiled before making her escape, laughing as Ruby playfully chased after her.

An hour or two later and they finally decided to call it a day, not only the wolves exhausted, but everyone else too. Henry walked in the front door, but Regina and Snow blocked the path for the two wolves. They looked up at them questioningly before Regina spoke up.

"You are not coming in the house like that"

Emma and Ruby looked at each other, noticing that their fur was covered in snow. Before Regina and Snow had time to think the two wolves were shaking it off their fur like a dog that had just got out of the bath, white slush going everywhere, including on the two women stood in front of them.

Regina glared at Emma and Snow frowned at Ruby as the two wolves happily trotted past them into the house. They followed them in, closing the door behind them and seeing Henry coming down the stairs with towels in hand. He tried to hide the smirk on his face when he saw his mother and grandmother's faces.

"They did the shaking thing again didn't they?" He grinned.

"Unfortunately, they did" Regina said, less than amused, as she turned to Emma who was sat in the middle of the large foyer, large fluffy white tail wagging behind her.

"Good job I brought extra towels then, huh?"

He walked over to Ruby and scratched her snout before placing a large towel over her shoulders. The wolf wagged her tail in appreciation before he walked over to his mother, scratching her behind the ears and kissing the top of her head. He placed a towel on her the same as he did with Ruby and the large white wolf let out a bark in appreciation.

Regina glared at her wife again, holding up a warning finger and pointing at her. "No barking in the house, Ms. Swan"

Emma watched as her wife walked up to her with a disapproving look on her face. "You are infuriatingly lovable." She said annoyed before her features softened considerably, the brunette placing a kiss on the top of her head. The wolf whimpered lovingly at the contact before Regina started drying off her fur.

Snow on the other hand walked up to a defeated looking Ruby and frowned a little longer before her features softened and she let a smile grace her lips, seeing Ruby's tail wagging wildly behind her.

"You are adorable" She grinned, kissing Ruby's snout before drying her fur off with the towel Henry had provided for her.

A little while later the boy was in the kitchen with Regina making cocoa whilst Ruby was sat in between Snow's legs, the raven haired woman running her fingers through her hair whilst they talked with Emma.

"You know, I have to say I've never had so much fun in the snow as we did today"

Ruby smiled at her wife's comment. "Are you sure? What about that time when you were pregnant with Emma and we were at the cabin? I distinctly remembering a stick being thrown back then"

"I remember that day"

"What day?" Regina asked softly as she walked into the room, numerous cups of cocoa on the tray she was carrying.

"I was just talking about one of the days we'd spent at the cabin on our vacation when Snow was pregnant with Emma"

"Oh?" The brunette asked curiously as she placed the tray down and handed out the mugs, then sitting down in between Emma's legs on the other couch whilst Henry occupied one of the comfy arm chairs.

"It was quiet and me and Red were bored, it was also colder than usual even with the fire so Red wolfed out. That's when I had an idea. Round the front of the cabin there was a pile of chopped wood. It wasn't suitable for firewood but it would be perfect for what I had in mind. So, I went outside, grabbed a piece and when Red came out I threw it. I knew she wondered what I was doing, but as soon as she saw that wood fly, she was gone. We played for hours until it got dark"

Ruby smiled, Henry doing the same as he enjoyed Snow's story. "That's really cool" He said, taking a sip of his cocoa.

"How did you get the idea for today?" Snow asked.

The boy shrugged. "I just saw the stick and went on a hunch. I guess it worked. It was fun, I had a really great time today"

Ruby and Emma glanced at each other, smiling in victory. Making Henry happy was something they both loved to do. What he asked next took all of them by surprise.

"Do you think I'll be a wolf?"

The adults all looked at each other before Regina spoke up, smiling softly at her son. "I'm sure that if you are, your mother here will help you, as I'm sure your grandmother's will" She said, looking over at Snow and Ruby who were nestled together.

"Yeah" Ruby confirmed, taking a sip of her hot drink.

"Cool."

Once they had had dinner and Henry had gone to bed, the adults decided that it was time they parted ways too. However, Ruby wasn't tired.

As soon as the door to their room was closed, and locked, she immediately had Snow pinned to the bed. Snow giggled as her wife kissed her way down her neck, nibbling at her pulse point.

"Are you really not tired after everything you've done today?"

Ruby smirked as she hovered closely above her. She paused, seeming to think for a few moments before replying. "Nope"

Snow just sighed and let herself enjoy her wife's ministrations before Ruby pulled away, collapsing onto the bed next to her. She immediately curled into her side and felt one of Ruby's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer.

"I enjoyed today" The brunette sighed, a tired smile crossing her lips.

"You looked like you had fun"

"It was. I got to wolf out and spend time with my daughter and my grandson. Plus, it felt really good making Henry happy. I've never seen him smile so much. It reminded me of that day we spent together at the cabin. It was beautiful back then, and today was too. It felt really good to have our entire family together."

"Then I guess it's good that we got snowed in then?"

Ruby smiled at her wife. "Yep, and maybe I might just be hoping that it happens again"

Snow smiled as she lent up to kiss her wife before snuggling back into her hold. It wasn't long before they were soundly asleep, the snow outside starting to fall in thick layers, granting them their wish.


	10. Protecting The Pack

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own. I do not own Once Upon A Time, it's plot or it's characters.

_Hey, important note for you about this one shot: in this one shot the curse never happened, and it features 'nice/innocent' Regina! Enjoy!_

_Just couldn't stop writing Red Snow whilst on my break, enjoy!_

* * *

**Fairytale Land, AU**

The castle was on high alert. Something was threatening the kingdom and it had everybody on edge. Snow was helping Granny with some chores when one of the guardsmen entered the kitchen. Snow looked up in surprise.

"My queen, Queen Red and Emma have returned."

Granny and Snow immediately stopped what they were doing. Emma and Red had left the castle hours ago to see if they could track this thing down. Their return meant one of two things; either they had found it and got rid of it, or they had found it and returned to get help. No matter what it was it didn't prepare the two women for what they heard as they rushed outside.

They heard a loud whimper, Snow recognising it as her wife's. She then heard a similar, slightly higher pitched whimper, the raven haired woman instantly recognising it through her mothers instinct as Emma's.

They rounded the corner to see a crowd gathering in the courtyard. Pushing their way past various people they saw two large wolves, one black and one white, limping through the gate. Snow raised a hand to her mouth in shock as she rushed up to her wife's side, Granny rushing to Emma's.

"Red! What happened? Are you hurt?!"

The wolf just whimpered as Snow wrapped her arms around her large shoulders and kissed her head. She glanced over at her daughter, who seemed to be equally injured. Sharing a look with Snow Granny looked up at the people surrounding them. "Everybody clear off! There's nothing to see here!"

"Guardsmen, go and get Regina!" Snow called, holding onto Red tightly.

A few moments later a very pregnant and worried Regina waddled out over to them, the crowd now gone. Her face was the picture of worry as she dropped down next to the white wolf who was collapsed onto the floor in pain. Looking her over she noticed that her usually brilliant, immaculate white fur was stained red with blood.

"We need to get them to change back and get them inside" Snow said as she stood up, looking down at the black wolf. "Red," she whispered gently. "I need you to change back, love"

Red glanced up at Snow and saw the pleading look in her gaze, telling her that she had to do this so that they could tend to her wounds. Using every last bit of her will, she managed to transform back to her human form. She glanced over at Emma and crawled to her side where Regina was looking down at her with a few stray tears running down her face. Sending her daughter-in-law a reassuring smile the best she could, she reached out and placed a gloved hand on Emma's shoulder, the white wolf whimpering.

They had barely made it back, the only thing keeping them going was the thought that they had to get back and warn their people about what was really terrorising them, not to mention they had to make sure that their wives were ok, especially Regina, who was pregnant with her and Emma's first child.

Now, looking down at the white wolf who was too weak to move, her breath exceptionally shallow, she needed to make sure her pack was OK. This was when she really became the leader of her pack, stepping into her role as mama wolf. That meant getting her daughter to change back to her human form no matter how painful it might be for her.

Emma was strong, she knew it. Whether it be in human form or wolf form, she was definitely strong and fast enough to keep up with her mother and give her a run for her money. That's why she needed to do this. Red felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked to see that Snow had knelt down next to her to offer her some support. Turning back to Emma she stroked her head as only a mother could.

Snow watched as her wife lent forward and whispered into their daughters ear, the white wolf whimpering. Moments like these, no matter how dire they may have been, amazed her. She remembered a time when Red had been so insecure of her own wolf, but now, comforting a hurting Emma, so really saw the true Red shining through. It was if the woman transformed into the pack leader, protecting and saying all the right things to help sooth the injured wolf that was their daughter.

Her and Regina watched on in amazement as Red sat back into Snow's comforting embrace whilst Emma used her remaining strength to change back into her human form. Snow smiled and kissed the side of her wife's head as Regina cried tears of joy.

Emma looked up at the brunette, who reached forward and cupped her cheeks as tears streamed down her face. "I was so worried" She sniffled, leaning forward and kissing Emma's forehead.

Emma looked up and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her wife, although she hated the idea that she was the one that had caused the pain and the tears that was so very evident on the other woman's face. However, she didn't have time to think before she was having the life kissed out of her.

Snow and Red moved away to give them their privacy and stood up. Then James (who everybody called Charming), their best and most trusted knight, came rushing up to them.

"What happened?"

Snow let Red rest her weight on her before the werewolf answered. "The beast is roaming the forest nearby. It seemed to have been moving closer and closer to the castle, which is why me and Emma attacked. As you can see that didn't go well. You will need many men if you want to take it out."

"What is it?"

"It was large, like a flaming lion. Instead of a normal mane it had flames around it's neck and it was burning hot. It managed to injure both me and Emma before we could even hit it. I made the decision to leave to warn our people."

Snow listened to everything her wife said and let one of her hands reach out to rub soothing circles over the brunettes bruised ribs.

James nodded just as Mulan came up to them, guards and dwarves in tow. "I think I have an idea what you are talking about"

"How much did you hear?" Red asked, her wife's hand ministrations soothing her a little.

"Enough. I think it is the Yoaguai. It is a fearsome creature and I have an idea of how to stop it."

Snow nodded. "You and James can work that out. Right now my wife is in dire need of attention to her wounds, as is my daughter"

Mulan and James nodded, the Chinese woman bowing. "I will see to it that this is taken care of, my queen."

"As shall I" James added, smiling sympathetically.

Snow nodded and turned around, helping Red limp into the castle. By now Emma had been taken inside, and as much as Snow knew that her daughter needed to be tended to, she also knew that she would need to help her wife on her own, meaning that she would need to tend to her wounds. Not that she hadn't done it many times before, but it was thankfully becoming required less and less. She just hoped that now Regina was pregnant with their first grandchild it wouldn't happen as much. They needed their land to be safe for their growing family, and that meant keeping the area around the castle free from threats such as these.

Red winced as Snow escorted her up to their bed chambers, gasping as she sat down. Snow stripped her of her layers and found that she had a large gash on her shoulder and down her back. How the brunette had managed to stay awake this long surprised the smaller woman, knowing that if it was her she certainly would have either passed out from the pain or the blood loss by now.

As she surveyed her wife's body for any more injuries Granny poked her head in from behind the door. "Emma is now asleep in her and Regina's chambers."

"How come so quickly?" Snow asked.

"Regina managed to heal her with magic. She had a nasty gash on her left side, but she's far from being ready to be up and about. It really took it out of her. Regina is on her way here now to help Red"

"Is she sure about that? Wouldn't she rather be by Emma's side?" Red asked, her Granny shrugging.

"She's on her way now"

A few moments after Granny had left the door opened once again, this time admitting Regina. The brunette sat down next to her mother-in-law on the bed and smiled.

"Regina, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you should be by Emma's side"

Regina rubbed her growing stomach as she looked at them. "Emma is asleep for now. It's my duty to not only make sure that she is OK, but my mothers too. You need healing. It's the least I can do for you after you protected our child so valiantly." The brunette smiled, her hands rubbing over her unborn child.

Red and Snow nodded, letting her get to work. Once she was finished and gone Snow lay on her back and let Red drape herself over her body, the position much more comfortable with her partially healed back. It would have been painful laying on it so Snow had offered herself up as a temporary pillow for the night. God knows she owed it to her wife who had been a cozy and warm wolf pillow many a night during the winter months.

As they drifted off to sleep, Snow holding onto her wife tightly, she knew that her and Emma had done their family proud, having protected it when they needed too. Sure, the monster hadn't been slain yet, but the two wolves had managed to identify it and now Mulan and their best knight James were out doing that for them. She had never been more proud of her wife than she was tonight. She and never been more happy to be called her wife, and she had really seen her step up and show why she was the pack leader.


End file.
